The conventional toilet, as we know it today, is most commonly found as a permanent structure formed from steel, porcelain or some other sturdy composition. This type of structure is typically found in private, enclosed spaces in homes and businesses. One of the problems associated with this type of permanent structure is the difficulty for the user to carry the device to remote locations because of the weight and size of the device. Remote locations, such as campsites, parks and hiking trails generally do not have their own toilets available. People who enjoy camping at sites far away from established bathrooms cannot enjoy the convenience of a sturdy toilet for support.
In general, the conventional toilet has a central bowl that serves as a receptacle for human waste excretions. The user is supported on a widened frame which is positioned on the outside ring of the bowl. The bowl is filled with water and is permanently affixed above a drain. The water and excretions are ejected into a drain located at the bottom of the bowl through a flushing action. In general, the typical toilet is composed of heavy steel or porcelain which is expensive to purchase and difficult to transport.
In addressing the problem of portability there exists the desire to construct a toilet for use while camping, hiking, hunting or participating in other activities in remote outdoor locations. In doing so, one is faced with looking to the current products of this type on the market. Many of the products on the market today are large permanent structures, such as the previously mentioned steel or porcelain toilet. These type of structures are not suited for outdoor use because the weight of the structures prohibit the user from carrying the device to a remote location. While there exist products on the market which are portable, there remains a need for a toilet which is in addition disposable, collapsible, biodegradable and easy to transport. Many of the now existing portable toilets contain removable containers for collection of the waste. When full, the container must be manually emptied or disposed of. For those types of containers which require manual emptying, there exist an increased risk in the possibility of contact with the excretions and associated bacteria. In addition, many individuals fail to properly dispose of the used container in a waste receptacle, leading to an increase in unsightly and unsanitary campsites.
The device as disclosed is comprised of rigid, lightweight, corrugated paper board which is disposable after use either in a proper waste receptacle, by incineration in a campfire or by burying in the earth's surface. The present invention provides for an interlocking structure assembled from, flat die-cut paper board pieces which are shipped to or purchased flat by the user who at time of assembly folds the pieces along scoring and simply assembles the toilet by interlocking the support members. The device of the present invention is based on the principle of folding the paper board to form the four sides of the collapsible rectangular base member upon which a separately formed seat member is placed. The seat member when placed over the top of the base member forms the disposable toilet of the present invention. The seat member contains a substantially rectangular opening to allow the user to be supported by the side aspects of the seat member, thus being positioned directly over the rectangular opening. The preferred embodiment of the disposable toilet device may be designed to support up to two-hundred and seventy-five pounds of weight dependent upon materials used. The underneath side of the rectangular base member is open to allow for the human waste excretions to fall into a pre-excavated hole in the earth's surface located directly beneath the toilet. After use, the toilet can be alternatively moved to a nearby location for continued use and the hole covered with soil or in the alternative the entire disposable toilet can be incinerated in a campfire or buried in the earth's surface. Thus, the toilet may be moved after each use so there is no accumulation of waste nor the need to continually empty storage containers. The disposable toilet of the present invention is lightweight and capable of being strapped to the average back pack for transportation to campsites, etc. The toilet is comprised of an environmentally safe, biodegradable corrugated paper board and water soluble glue which allows the entire device to be incinerated when placed into a campfire for disposal or buried in the earth's surface. Incineration of the disposable toilet after use provides for an easy and safe sanitary method of disposal.
An alternative embodiment would allow for the positioning of a collection bag, containing sand or similar granular clay-like matter, over the edge of the rectangular base member to enable collection of the human waste excretion. The bag would preferably have a square shaped upper and lower aspect to better accommodate the shape of the disposable toilet and serve the intended purpose.